Butterfly
by anaismaxie452
Summary: Inspirée du film lemonade us Humains TH .La timide Bella qui n'ose parler a personne va rencontrée 5 garçons punis par son s vont avoir une révélation incroyable, ils sont fais pour jouer ensemble. Bella va alors s'affirmer et changer. SUSPENDUE mais je n'abandonne pas.
1. duo en histoire

_**Butterfly**_

**Tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf les 5 garçons qui sorte de mon imagination.**

Chap. 1 : duo en histoire.

POV Bella

Bip bip bip.

Encore une journée d'école, heureusement, on est vendredi. Je me levai et alla prendre dans la penderie mes sous-vêtements, une paire de jeans bleu, un haut sans manche blanc, un gilet noire et une paires de ballerine noire **(tenue sur mon profil)**.

Puis me dirigea vers la douche, après mettre doucher avec mon gel douche a la fraise préférée je m'habillai et me coiffa en mettant un serre-tête noire dans mes cheveux brun acajou, je mis un de mes collier papillon pris mon sac d'école et descendit dans la cuisine déjeuner.

A 7h00 je sorti dehors et alla au coin de ma rue ou le bus scolaire passait, a l'arrêt se trouvait plusieurs autres jeunes.

Je restais le plus loin possible d'eux mais en même temps ils m'ignoraient donc je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

Il faut dire que je suis extrêmement timide, j'ai du mal à me lier aux autres c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas d'amis. Une chance pour moi que mon père sois le shérif de la ville les autres ne m'attaques pas même si je suis tout le temps seule ils ont trop peur que mon père leurs tombe dessus.

C'est comme ça depuis que je suis toute petite je n'ai jamais eut d'amis heureusement mon père est la pour moi quand je suis a la maison il ne me laisse presque jamais seule.

A 7h10 le bus arriva je montai et alla m'assoir au milieu et mis mon sac a mes pied, je sorti mon Ipod et l'alluma la première chanson qui se joua fut So what de Pink. Pendant le trajet quelqu'un s'assit a coter de moi, je le sus grâce au siège car je n'avais pas tourné la tête pour voir qui c'était a quoi bon.

A 7h40 nous arrivâmes a l'école, je sortis du bus et alla tout de suite a mon casier qui se trouvais au milieu des autres des « gens cool » de cette école, c'est-à-dire les joueurs de foot, les cheerleaders, les responsables de journal du lycée et même du président des élèves. J'ai voulu changer de place mais on me la refusée.

Je pris mes livres de math, espagnol, anglais, histoire et mon cahier pour le cour d'art.

En classe tout ce passais comme d'habitude les élèves m'ignorais, les professeurs qui avaient compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas m'interrogée oralement me félicitais par écrit sur mes test et le déjeuner je le passai comme tous les midis dans la salle du sous-sol ou se trouvait tous les vieux instrument de musique.

Mais ça se compliqua en histoire.

- j'ai décidé que pendant 2 mois vous travaillerai en équipe. Ce qui veut dire que les points de contrôle compteront pour les deux si un échoue il entraine l'autre avec lui. Je vais maintenant former les équipe vous vous mettre ensemble a un banc. Expliqua Mr. Darle notre professeur d'histoire.

Il commença à citer le nom des duos :

…. **(n.a : il cite plein de nom mais ils ne sont pas important pour l'histoire donc je les mets pas)**

- Isabella Swan et Sidney Taschen. Dit Mr. Darle sans lever les yeux de sa liste de nom.

Mon coéquipier c'était lever et venait vers moi, _Sidney Taschen_, un beau garçon aux yeux gris et les cheveux noirs (**photo personnage dans mon profil) **dont mon père c'était plein justement hier soir.

-Salut Isabella. Me dit-il en prenant le siège vide à coter de moi.

-Salut. Lui répondis-je timidement j'étais bien trop timide pour lui dire que je préférais qu'ont m'appelle Bella.

-Alors on va bosser ensemble, je suis pas inquiet je sais qu'avec toi ça ira. Dit Sidney avec un sourire encourageant.

-Oui moi non plus. Lui répondis-je en lui rendant un petit sourire.

-Bon, dit Mr. Darle en frappant une fois dans ses mains, maintenant que toutes les équipes sont fait vous aller ouvrir votre livre au chapitre 4 et lire en silence.

-Encore un cours fait pour dormir. Me murmura Sidney avant de mettre sa tête sur la table et de piquer un somme.

25 minute plus tard la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, je rangeai mes affaires quand Sidney qui c'était réveiller en sursaut a cause de la sonnerie ramassa ses affaires et me dit :

-Salut Isabella.

….

**Voila ma nouvelle histoire vous pouvez donnée votre avis qu'il soit bon ou pas ;) **

**A+ **

**AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE**


	2. rencontre du hasard

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas. (Sauf les perso que j'ai inventée)**

**Chap. 2 : rencontre du hasard. **

**POV BELLA**

De retour à la maison je dus me changer car comme d'habitude à Forks il pleuvait.

Je mis une robe blanche avec une ceinture rouge, des sandales rouge avec du vernis de la même couleur **( n.a : je trouve sa horrible de mettre des chaussures ouvertes sans vernis sur les ongles)**, une bague papillon rouge a mon index gauche, un bracelet papillon en argent a mon poignet droit, et des boucles d'oreilles a plumes noire, rouge et blanche**. (Tenue sur mon profil.) **

Après mettre coiffer les cheveux j'y mis un serre- tête rouge et me remaquilla **(n.a : j'ai remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent je l'avais pas mis ont va faire comme si elle l'avait fait ;)) **

Je fis mes devoirs puis descendit en bas pour préparée le diner avant que mon père ne revienne.

A 6h30 mon père, Charlie, rentra comme d'habitude.

- Hey papa, la journée s'est bien passée? Lui demandais-je en lui fessant la bise

- Comme d'habitude mais elle n'est pas encore fini. me répondit-il en s'affalant sur une des chaises de la table à manger de la cuisine.

-Comment ça? Demandais-je tout en continuant à cuisiner.

- Je dois aller surveiller une bande de gamins qui ont été saccagé la salle de musique, ils sont censée la nettoyer aujourd'hui. M'expliqua mon père en préparant la table puisque j'avais presque fini le diner.

-Ah d'accord, je pourrais venir avec toi? Lui demandais-je en servant la nourriture.

-Bien sur ma chérie dit-il avec en souriant.

Après que nous ayons fini de diner et fais la vaisselle, je pris un gilet rouge et un sac a main blanc et dans la voiture de police nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de musique de Forks ou ont donnais des cours de musique, de danse,…

Quand nous rentrâmes dans la salle ou se trouvais tout les instruments de musique un seul mot ou presque pouvais la décrire : sans-dessus-dessous!

Tous étaient éparpillée par terre mais rien n'étaient cassée.

Et au milieu de ce champ de bataille se trouvait 5 individus, 5 garçons dont un que j'avais rencontrée se matin, _Sidney._

- Hey partenaire d'histoire. Me dit se dernier un me saluant avec un signe de main.

Mon père me regarda et me demanda :

-Tu le connais ?

- Oui, ont s'est rencontrée cette après-midi en histoire. Lui répondis-je.

-Bon, dis mon père en se retournant vers les garçons, puisque vous avez réussi à mettre la pagaille ici vous allez tous ranger, je dis bien tout!

- oui chef! Répondit moqueusement en cœur les 5 ados.

Soudain une pluie torrentielle tomba. Le plafond de la salle qui était très vieux transperça laissant s'y échapper des gouttes qui tombèrent au sol.

Charlie pris un seau et le mis en dessous de la fuite.

Le Gsm de mon père sonna, quand il eut fini son appelle il se retourna vers les garçons et dit :

- je dois aller au poste, c'est ma fille qui va vous surveiller si elle m'appelle et qu'il y le moindre problème vous aurez des ennuis. C'est clair pour tout le monde?

Ils hochèrent la tête et mon père parti.

Mais il est fou de me laisser!

Les garçons avais déjà commencé à ranger, un ramassais la batterie qui était tombé par terre je pris un cotée et l'aida pour remettre l'instrument sur ses pied.

On était penchée quand il remarqua ma présence, il avait des cheveux coupés court noires, des yeux bleus et le teint légèrement mat.

Il me sourit et me dit :

-Hey t'es cool, tu t'appelle comment?

- Isabella mais je préfère Bella.

J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais moins timide d'un coup, peut-être parce qu'on n'était pas a l'école et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde.

-Moi c'est Sylvano.

- Bon vu que c'est l'heure des présentation Isabella ou plutôt Bella, dit Sydney en attirant l'attention de tout le mon et en me faisant un clin d'œil en disant mon surnom, je te présente Sylvano Lozario avec qui tu vient de faire connaissance, Nyle Moterni, en désignant un garçon au cheveux rasée et aux yeux vert, Mitchi O'connor , un garçon blond platine au yeux bleu clair, Gilbert Blake mais je te conseille de l'appeler Blake, fini t-il en désignant blond aux yeux marron. **(Toutes les photos des personnages sont sur mon profil.)**

-Les gars je vous présente Isabella Swan alias Bella elle est dans mon lycée.

….

**Dite moi votre avis ;) **

**a+ au prochain chapitre. **


	3. Coup du destin

**Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer sauf les 5 garçons qui sorte de mon imagination…bla bla bla.**

**Je voudrais remercier : Mimia26, ptitcoeurfragile et emichlo qui me laissent des reviews et m'encourage. Merci de tout cœur ****J.**

**Mimia26 : Oui les Cullen vont faire partis de l'histoire mais il faudra attendre un peu.**

**Ptitcoeurfragile : Moi aussi j'adore ce film surtout les musique. ;) **

**L'histoire à présent.**

**Chap. 3 : Coup du destin.**

**POV BELLA**

-Salut Bella, c'est pas pour te vexer mais il vaudrait mieux qu'ont rangent avant que ton vieux ne se ramène. Dit Gilbert ou plutôt Blake.

-Pas de problème. Lui répondis-je.

Nous étions tous occuper a ranger seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombent dans le seau troublait se silence.

Clap,clap….

Blake qui tenant l'échelle, sur laquelle était Mitchi qui rangeait se qui se trouvait sur les étagèrent, commença à taper dessus en rythme.

Tam,tam…tam,tam,tam…tamtam…

Sidney qui ramassais ses clés qui étaient tombé par terre les lança en l'air et les rattrapa avec l'autre main pour ensuite les relancer.

Cli,cli…

Nyle qui nettoyait avec Sylvano la contrebasse appuya plusieurs fois sur la cachette de son produit à nettoyer dessus.

Shhi,shii…shii,shii…

Et Sylvano commença à taper dans ces mains sur le même tempo que Nyle.

Clap, clap…clap,clap…

Moi je ramassais les feuilles de solfège éparpillé sur la plateforme.

Blake sortie de sa bottes droites deux baguettes de batterie et les fit s'entrechoquer une sur l'autre en rythme en se dirigeant vers la batterie ou il prit place.

Nyle pris la contrebasse et commença à jouer.

Dum,dum,

Avec Sidney qui commença a joué du xylophone.

Dim, dim,dim…

Sylvano qui tapait dans ses mains et Blake qui continuait avec ses baguettes.

Puis Sylvano pris une guitare et en même temps Blake commença à jouer de la batterie et Sydney c'était mis au piano.

Alors que Mitchi sorti une caméra de son sac et filma.

Moi je me laissais entrainée par cette musique et je me mis à chanter.

**Na na na na na, na na (Na na na na na, na na )**

**Regarde tout autour (Take a look around)**

**Qui aurait cru qu'on se retrouverait ici (Who would have thought we'd all be here?)**

**Alors amusons-nous (So let's mess around)**

**Car l'avenir est incertain (Cause the future is unclear)**

**On n'a rien de mieux à faire (We got nothing better to do)**

**On essaie de tenir le coup (We just trying to get th rough)**

**Est-ce que tu m'entends? (Can you hear me?)**

**Est-ce que tu m'entends? (Can you hear me?)**

**Ouai (Yeah)Laisse la musique te porter (Let the music groove you)**

**Laisse la mélodie t'emporter (Let the melody move you)**

**Suis le tempo et laisse-toi aller (Feel the beat and just let go)**

**Laisse le rythme entrer en toi (Get the rhythm into your soul)**

**Laisse la musique t'emmener ( Let the music take you)**

**Là où elle voudra te guider (Anywhere it wants to)**

**Quand on est coincés et qu'on ne peut pas se libérer ( When we stuck and can't get free)**

**Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, on continuera de chanter (No matter what we'll still be singing)**

**(refrain)**

**Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste (It's all we got)**

**Profitons-en (We gonna use it)**

**Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**Ouai (Yeah)Notre vie, c'est maintenant (All we have is now)**

**Alors vivons là à fond (Let's make the most of this)**

**Laisse notre talent s'exprimer (Come on break it out)**

**Pour que tous nous entendent (So everyone can hear it)**

**S'ils ne nous comprennent pas (They don't have to understand)**

**On tentera de leur expliquer (But we'll make them if we can)**

**Est-ce que tu m'entends ? (Do you hear me?)**

**Es-ce que tu es partant ? (Are you with me?) **

**Ouai (Yeah)Laisse la musique te porter (Let the music groove you)**

**Laisse la mélodie t'emporter (Let the melody move you)**

**Suis le tempo et laisse-toi aller (Feel the beat and just let go)**

**Laisse le rythme entrer en toi (Get the rhythm into your soul)**

**Laisse la musique t'emmener ( Let the music take you)**

**Là où elle voudra te guider (Anywhere it wants to)**

**Quand on est coincés et qu'on ne peut pas se libérer ( When we stuck and can't get free)**

**Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, on continuera de chanter (No matter what we'll still be singing)Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste (It's all we got)**

**Profitons-en (We gonna use it)**

**Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**Ouai (Yeah)Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste (It's all we got)**

**Profitons-en (We gonna use it)**

**Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**Ouai (Yeah)Laisse la musique te porter (Let the music groove you)**

**Laisse la mélodie t'emporter (Let the melody move you)**

**Suis le tempo et laisse-toi aller (Feel the beat and just let go)**

**Laisse le rythme entrer en toi (Get the rhythm into your soul)**

**Laisse la musique t'emmener ( Let the music take you)**

**Là où elle voudra te guider (Anywhere it wants to)**

**Quand on est coincés et qu'on ne peut pas se libérer ( When we stuck **

**and can't get free)**

**Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, on continuera de chanter (No matter **

**what we'll still be singing)Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste (It's all we got)**

**profitons-en (We gonna use it)**

**Suis le tempo et laisse-toi aller (Feel the beat and just let go)**

**Laisse le rythme entrer en toi (Get the rhythm into your soul)**

**Laisse la musique t'emmener (Let the music take you)**

**Là où elle voudra te guider (Anywhere it wants to)**

**Allez, allez (Come on come on)**

**Monte le son (Turn up the music)**

**Ouai (Yeah)**

**( N.A: Turn up the music de lemonde mouth normalement les paroles sont en anglais uniquement mais puisque ma fic est en français j'ai mis la traduction sniff sniff ça rime mieux en anglais L. J'ai une vidéo de la chanson dans mon profil.)**

-VOUS ETES INCROYABLE! S'exclama une voix de femme a l'entré de la pièce.

C'était Mrs. James **( photo dans mon profil) **qui s'approcha de nous visiblement très heureuse.

-Votre groupe est incroyable. Nous dit-elle en souriant.

- On n'est pas un groupe. Répondit Blake.

-Je ne les connais même pas! Répondis-je en allant vite m'assoir sur une chaise.

-Alors c'est un véritable dont du ciel, oh réagissez on ne peut pas connaitre un moment de grâce que celui-là et l'ignoré. Ajouta-elle en voyant nos airs perdus.

-On s'est juste laissé emporter. Justifia Sidney

-Justement il faut que les autres vous entendent, RACINGSTAR. Fini-elle par criée.

-Racing quoi? Demandais-je en regardant les garçons.

-Racingstar une compétition de nouveaux talents les gagnants enregistre un disque. Me répondit Mitchi.

-Alors vous le formez ce groupe? Nous demanda Mrs. James apparemment pleine d'espoir.

-Ouai pourquoi pas. Dit finalement Sylvano alors que les autres approuvèrent tous.

Mrs. James fini par se tourner vers moi qui n'avait encore rien dit.

-Et toi Isabella? Me demanda-t-elle en se mettant devant moi.

-Bella. La corrigea Sidney.

-Je ne sais pas chanter. Lui répondis-je.

Elle croisa les bras et me dit :

-Tu plaisante ont vient de t'entendre chanter et tu as une merveilleuse voix. Me répondit-elle en fessant un signe vers la plateforme ou on se trouvait tout a l'heure.

-Ben c'était pas devant des gens devant un public je panique. Lui appris en me remémorant la seule fois ou j'était montée sur scène.

-Mais non il suffit de se détendre. Me répondit-elle.

-Non je vous assure se ne serait pas une réussite, je ne veux pas. Fini-je par ajouter puis ont entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Mon père pénétra dans la pièce qui n'était toujours pas nikel.

-Eh bien les garçons vous reviendrez ce dimanche pour continuer à travailler. Leurs dit mon père puis il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Tu viens Bells ont rentre.

Quand nous partîmes nous dimes au revoir à Mrs. James et aux garçons avant de rentrée chez nous.

Voila, alors quand pensez vous?

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

PLEASE


End file.
